This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Lysosphingolipids are important lipid signaling molecules that are associated predominantly with high density lipoproteins (HDL) in human plasma. Further, HDL has been shown to be a target for the reactive chlorinating species (RCS) produced by myeloperoxidase (MPO). Accordingly, RCS attack of lysosphingolipids was characterized in these studies.